


Operation Golden Phoenix

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-CS, Anti-Hook, Anti-Zelena, Episode AU: s05e11 Swan Song, Episode AU: s05e12 Souls of the Departed, Episode AU: s05e17 Her Handsome Hero, Episode AU: s5e20 Firebird, Excalibur, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Hook stays dead, Mention of Hansel | Jack | Nick Branson | the Candy Killer, Pandora’s box, Preservation Spell, Rummy Dummy, Sacrifice, Season 5 AU, Team Rumbelle, The Purest Hero, The Saviour, The Underworld (Once Upon a Time), The Underworld AU, True Love, Zelena stays dead, cryptic pregnancy, heart-split, pregnancy fluff, save the dogs, sharing a heart, the Ale of Seonaidh, the River of Souls, the blood of a person who has died and come back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: After Belle rejects him at the wishing well, Rumple goes to confront Dark Hook one last time. Successfully immobilising his old enemy with an arrow coated in squid ink, Rumple pulls all the Darkness into Excalibur and stabs Dark Hook, impaling himself and destroying the Dark One for good.Belle had just got her husband back and now because of her she had lost him for good. But death didn't stop them before and she wasn't going to let it beat her now. Placing a preservation spell on Rumple, Belle summons the Charon using her husband's blood on her hands and travels to the Underworld to bring him back.But death is only the beginning. And the fight for their life, their family and their Happy Ending has just begun...
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the images used/gifs. This is for fun and not for profit.


	2. Chapter 2

They were marked for death. Nimue, the first Dark One herself, had appeared before Belle in the street.

‘Poor Rumple Bumple,’ she had said, almost mockingly. ‘Well there you go. So much for true love.’

Then she stepped through Belle like an evil spectre, sending a death cold chill right through her, and leaving a mark on her wrist. The Mark of the Charon. And unless she was very much mistaken, judging by the bleeping and vibrations of her phone in her pocket, everyone else had experienced the same branding.

The pawnshop was nearest so Belle ran there first. She needed to see Rumple anyway. Having just been given back the six weeks missing from her life by Emma, six weeks of thinking time of what she was going to do when she got back from Camelot, she was deeply regretting her words at the wishing well.

‘Rumple?’ Belle called.

There was no answering voice. She pushed passed the curtain into the back room. Rumple wasn’t there. But there on the table was a letter addressed to her, resting against a phial of potion. Belle picked up the letter, examined the label-less bottle briefly and then opened it.

_Belle,_

_If the mark of the Charon has appeared on your wrist, then it can only mean one thing: we’re all going to Hell._

_I’m dead or about to die with no hope of survival –_

‘No!’ Belle gasped.

_But that’s okay. Hopefully it was be quick. There are some things I need to tell you. Hook plans to enact his revenge on me and Emma Swan by summoning the Dark Ones from Hell. They intend to mark us and send us to Underworld, only then can they exist in the living world. I’m going to confront Hook. I’m going to pull all the Darkness into Excalibur and stab him in the heart. And die in the process –_

‘I won’t let you!’

 _And I bet you’re fussing right now – typical – but please, for once, just listen. It’s okay, it really is. And it is_ not _your fault. Remember that, Belle. I know I’ve hurt you in unspeakable ways. And two days playing the hero was never going to change anything. I hoped… but my hopes aren’t important. Some people are just meant to be alone. I should’ve died in New York. I should’ve stayed dead. The world would definitely be a better place without me. My son would still be alive. Henry would still have his father. And you would still love me. You’ll find love again, Belle. And he will be the luckiest man in all the realms._

 _But if there’s one thing I can do with my life, I can lay the Dark One to rest for good. If we can’t be together, Belle, then at least your last thought of me will a good one. And maybe you can actually…_ smile _when you thought back on our time together and not think that it was a waste of time._

_If it had to end, know that you helped me be a better man. The best version of myself. More than I ever hoped I could be. I’m just sorry that I was too late to be the man, the hero, the husband you deserved. But I can do this for you._

_With this letter you will find a bottle containing a spell that will save you from harm when you cross the town line. You’ve always wanted to see the world, Belle. Well, all of it is right out there, on the other side of that town line. Go when you can. See all the wonders you've dreamt of, and when you’ve tasted it all, maybe one day you’ll come back. Go today and have a life. I just want you to live out your dream. You take the car, say goodbye to your father, and then start living._

_All I ask is that you do one last favour for me. Do not bring me back. Do not attempt to bring either of us back. Dead is dead. Last time you tried to go against the laws of nature, my son died and Henry lost his father. I do not want you or anyone else to die in either of our names._

_Have a great life. Do that for me, Belle. Have an amazing life full of adventure, love, family and happiness. Everything you deserved from me._

_I love you, my darling Belle._

_Thank you._

_Goodbye. And…I hope I did good._

_R x_

Belle looked up from the letter – Rumple’s suicide note – in horror. ‘No!’

*

Hook waited on the moonlit road somewhere in the forest watching Rumple walk slowly and dejectedly towards him, holding Excalibur and wearing a crossbow over his back.

‘It would appear I’ve won,’ said Hook smugly.

‘Oh, did you?’ Rumple lifted Excalibur in his hand. ‘Last time we fought, this sword ended up at your neck.’

‘You won a battle, not the war. I took the dagger from you, and now you have nothing and never will.’

‘Watch it, pirate.’

Rumple attempted to run Hook through with the sword, but Hook magicked himself out of the way and appeared behind Rumple.

‘Ah!’ said Hook triumphantly. ‘There’s the Rumplestiltskin we know and love! It doesn’t matter if you’re the purest hero, Belle will never take you back. The only thing you had was your power and now you don’t even have that. That’s why it’s so bloody satisfying to take it from you. Remember how good it felt?’

‘Power is only as good as the one who wields it. And you’ve done nothing but parlor tricks.’

‘Oh, is that right? Well, I think you’re really gonna like what’s next. The trick where I finally get my revenge.’

‘Then let me help you.’

Rumple took the crossbow already set with an arrow, took aim and fired. Hook caught the arrow with ease.

‘You really do have a death wish. You’ve forgotten everything, Crocodile.’

‘I remember everything,’ said Rumple calmly. ‘That’s why I didn’t coat the tip.’

The smile vanished from Hook’s face. The arrow fell from his hand with a clatter and he saw the smear of black squid ink before the magic took affect and immobilised him where he stood. Rumple raised Excalibur, and slowly, all the Dark One’s are absorbed into the sword. The blade turned black from all the Darkness. The marks on the sword now glow red.

‘See that’s the problem when you combine power with an oversized ego,’ said Rumple in a strained voice, Excalibur vibrating in his hand, because the darkness was a lot of handle, ‘you think you’re indestructible.’

‘What’re you going to do?’ Hook snarled, struggling in vain against the ink.

‘What Emma should have finished in Camelot. And what I should’ve finished on your ship.’

‘You would sacrifice yourself? You know it won’t change anything. You won’t have anyone at your funeral. You didn’t last time. The only difference is, this time, Belle won’t care if you live or die.’

‘I died to save my loved ones from my father. I’m more than willing to die to save them from you. And as you said, I have nothing. When you’ve got nothing, you’ve got nothing to lose. And if anyone deserves to go to the Underworld, it’s us. Come on, Captain Hook. Let’s finish this the way we started it… _Together_!’

And just as he had killed Pan, Rumple gripped Hook with one arm, forcibly holding him against him, raised Excalibur and stabbed him in the back with the blade, impaling himself in the process and the tip burst out of his back. Hook screamed in pain.

In the middle of Main Street, just as Belle met the procession of Heroes led by the Dark Swan, she cried in agony and clutched her heart.

Rumple twisted the sword to embed it deeper into both their wounds. Hook gasped in agony. As he stopped resisting, Rumple sagged against him and removed the sword, which quickly disintegrates and they collapse to the ground. Hook’s neck wound had reopened to join the wound in his chest.

A bright light surrounded the Dark Swan, and once it disappeared, Emma Swan emerged no longer the Dark One and was back to her normal self, right down to her signature red leather jacket. Horrified, Emma seized Belle’s hand, using her pain as a beacon to magically transport them all to the dark road where they found Rumple and Hook sprawled on the ground.

‘No!’ screamed Belle and Emma together.

Belle ran to Rumple’s side and Emma ran to Hook. But any hopes the Saviour had of saying goodbye were futile. Not only had Hook’s fatal neck wound returned but Excalibur’s blade had pierced him through the heart. He was stone dead. Emma burst into tears and buried her face in his chest.

Belle pressed both her hands over the wound in the middle of Rumple’s chest, even though she knew it would do no good. Excalibur was forged to cut immortal ties. A wound from it couldn’t be healed. But it did have the desired effect. Applying pressure on the wound brought Rumple back to consciousness.

Rumple flinched and his eyes fluttered open.

‘Rumple?’ Belle breathed. ‘Rumple?’

Rumple’s bleary gaze shifted from the starless night’s sky to the face of an angel above him.

‘It’s me, Rumple.’

‘Belle…’ said Rumple faintly.

Belle smiled at him. ‘Hey. Just hold on, Rumple. Please.’

‘It’s too late, Belle…’

‘No.’ Belle shook her head. ‘No, it can’t end like this. Why, why would you do this?’

‘There was only me to stop the Darkness… And I have nothing to live for.’

‘W–What about me? Us?’

‘There is no us… And you don’t want me.’

‘I didn’t say that. I just needed time.’

‘You said this relationship only causes heartbreak… that there’s too much broken trust between us… and that you needed to protect your heart… from me.’

‘That doesn’t mean I want you to die!’

‘…it doesn’t mean you want to be with me either... It’s better this way…’

‘Don’t talk like that. I’m here. We’re together now. Everything’s going to be fine. I didn’t know, I–I honestly didn’t know what I wanted before, but I do now. Emma gave us our six missing weeks of memories back. I don’t need to see the world to know what I want anymore… All I want is to be with you. I love you, Rumple.’

Rumple offered her a pained smile, tears filling his intense brown eyes so that they seemed to inflate. He raised a trembling hand and cupped Belle’s cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. ‘At least… I got to see you… one last time…’

Belle tried to smile as she pressed her face into his hand. Then she felt his hand slip from her face. Belle looked back at Rumple in time to see his eyes close and went limp, his arm thudding to the floor.

‘No…’ Belle shook him by the shoulders. ‘Rumple? Rumple!’

But Rumple had gone where he couldn’t come back. Not without paying a great price. Heart breaking anew, Belle rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist while she cried. Whilst the others were crowded around Emma as she sobbed her heart out over the man who tried to drag her and her entire family to the Underworld, Leroy was the only one to offer Belle comfort while she lamented her husband, who had given his life to destroy the Darkness and save them all from being sent to Hell… because she had made him believe that he had nothing to live for.

While paramedics took Hook’s body to the morgue, Leroy helped Belle transport Rumple’s body to the shop, where they lay him on the bed in the back room. She wasn’t ready to let him go yet.

More than six weeks ago she sat by his bedside while he was in a coma wanting to be with him if he goes. Now she sat by his bedside wishing he was still here.

 _Do not bring me back, Belle…_ _Dead is dead… I do not want you or anyone else to die in either of our names..._

Rumple was right. To bring someone back to life another must die in their place. Neal had paid the price to bring his father back. And she had heard what happened when Dr Whale had attempted to bring back his brother and Regina’s first love Daniel using an unknown heart. Snow White had saved Prince Charming by sharing her heart with her true love. But then Prince Charming didn’t have incurable wounds inflicted by a magic sword.

There was no way.

Belle stroked Rumple’s hair with her blood stained fingers. Rumple’s blood… Belle suddenly ceased her rhythmic stroking and stared at the blood on her hands. The blood of a person who had died and come back to life… which was how Dark Hook had summoned the ferry that had brought the past Dark One’s from the Underworld.

This blood could take her to the Underworld, to where Rumple was. Belle could travel to the Underworld, give Rumple half of her heart and bring him back without anyone having to die.

She could save him.

Belle retrieved one of the many fairy wands from Rumple’s collection and placed a preservation charm of her dead husband. She didn’t take it for granted that this was going to be a quick trip and she needed his body to remain fresh to receive her heart. Belle kissed Rumple’s lips and squeezed his hand.

Before she left she placed a barrier spell around the shop to protect Rumple’s body from further harm while she was away, just in case anyone tried to use Rumple’s blood to follow her, to stop her or sabotage her.

Belle took the Cadillac and drove to the pool where the Fury had tried to take Robin Hood as Regina’s price for using magic in Camelot. She knelt at the water’s edge and dipped her hands into the pool, offering up Rumple’s blood as payment.

A mist descended over the water and out of it sailed a boat, empty except for the Charon; a hooded faceless figure. It didn’t sail to the shore, but floated silently in the middle of the pool, waiting for her. Belle took a tentative step into the water, but her foot stood upon it as if it were made of glasses or supported by some invisible bridge.

Belle walked purposefully towards the boat.

‘I’m coming, Rumple,’ Belle whispered, her hand coming up to grip her wedding ring tied around her neck. ‘I’m coming for you.’

The Charon offered her his hand and Belle took it as she stepped into the boat.

‘Belle!’

Belle looked behind her as the boat began to depart. Emma was running towards her ahead of Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin, Henry and Leroy. Her expression was thunderous, she was either angry Belle had discovered a way to save their loved ones without telling her or that she was attempting to bring back the man who had killed hers. Emma tried to follow her onto the boat but ended up splashing into the water and getting drenched. The invisible bridge had disappeared. Emma was going to be left behind.

Belle turned her back on Emma’s half anguished half enraged shouts and focused instead on her destination, as they sailed through the dense fog.

Into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Golden Phoenix.

That’s what Belle decided she would call her mission as they sailed silently through the mist. She had tried to engage in conversation with the Charon, if only to break the silence, but the Charon either couldn’t or wouldn’t talk to her, just turned its hooded head towards her in stony silence before returning to its original position.

The boat stopped with a bump as it hit the boardwalk. Belle stepped out and walked along the boardwalk, entering Hell. But instead of fire and brimstone, when the mist cleared Belle found herself down Main Street, in the Underworld version of Storybrooke. Except the sky was red, the clock tower that had once stood over the library was broken and on the ground, permanently stuck on 8.15, and dead people walked in a zombie like manner by the mostly closed or bordered up shops.

An engine revved, and up ahead, she saw Cruella drive past in her car.

Everything was so similar, yet so… off.

Belle entered the Underworld’s version of Granny’s diner, except now it was run by the Blind Witch. Belle made her way over to the counter and recoiled as the children eating witch sniffed her.

‘Mm… I smell a bun in the oven.’

‘Excuse me?’ said Belle.

‘Baking nicely.’ The Blind Witch licked her lips. ‘I’m the Blind Witch who lived in a gingerbread house. Trust me, I know about these things. So,’ she said, suddenly business-like as Belle’s hand moved to rest on her stomach, ‘what can I get you? Do you like gingerbread or children? Kidding. But the... the gingerbread’s actually not bad.’

‘I’m looking for the man I love. He would have gotten here recently. Uh, brown hair, wears a suit, gold teeth. He would have arrived with the Dark One; pirate; dark hair, a hook for a hand.’

‘Captain Hook,’ the Blind Witch breathed.

‘You know him?’

‘No, no. But your description’s pretty complete. But if you’re looking for the Dark One up here, you’re wasting your time. When they die they get sent to the Underground Prison. You’ll have better luck finding your sweetcakes.’

The Blind Witch placed a bowl of chocolate pudding on the counter.

‘On the house. You’re in the pudding club now.’

Belle backed away from the counter. ‘I think I’ll keep looking.’

Belle left quickly, heading for the pawnshop, making a small stop at Dark Star Pharmacy on the way.

The shop sign was broken and looked forlorn as it swayed in the breeze. After a few moments, Belle entered the shop and saw a thread wheel spinning rapidly all by itself. She walked further into the shop and saw the chipped cup and its matching saucer sitting on a plinth. Next to it was Rumple’s childhood doll.

The shop looked like a shrine to Rumplestiltskin.

‘Looking for something?’

Peter Pan stepped out from the back room wearing a suit.

‘I certainly wasn’t looking for you,’ said Belle coldly.

‘Oh, come on, Belle. Don’t be like that. Aren’t you glad to see your dear old father-in-law?

‘Just because you sired him, that doesn’t make you Rumple’s father. ‘

‘He isn’t here.’

‘Do you know where he is?’

‘Visiting his son.’

‘Neal’s here,’ said Belle hopefully.

‘Of course he is. You’ll find them at the cemetery. If the headstone is upright, it means the person is still here in town. If it’s tipped over, it means their soul has gone on to a better place. If it’s cracked... Well, that’s bad.’

‘And Neal’s…?’

‘Happy person, tippy stone.’

‘But you told Rumple?’

‘Where would be the fun in that?’ said Pan nastily.

He had sent Rumple to find his son, knowing that he had already moved on. Maybe never even set foot in this Underbrooke

‘You’re horrible,’ said Belle disgusted.

‘Not completely. I gave him the Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch. It lets you communicate with the dead. Welcome to the neighbourhood, Mrs Gold. My condolences.’

Belle turned one her heel and made her way over to the cemetery.

There he was. Standing in front of Neal Cassidy’s tipped over gravestone, leaning on his cane and speaking to the spirit of his son. Belle hung back, wanting to give them some privacy.

‘How’s my son?’ Neal asked.

Rumple smiled. ‘Great. He… misses his dad. He’s growing up.’

‘I bet.’

Rumple sighed.

‘I’m sorry, Bae,’ he said, sounding close to tears.

‘For what?’ said Neal.

‘I made you a promise… a long time ago. That I would no longer be the monster I once was, be the man I should be, the man you died for. I swore to spend my life repaying your for that. And I failed.’

‘But you kept your promise,’ Neal told him. ‘You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. _That’s_ important. You’re the hero who defeated the Dark One. That’s not bad, eh?’

‘I just wanted to make you proud, son.’

‘You already have.’

Crying, father and son hugged each other.

‘I wish you were still here.’

‘Me too. I love you, papa…’

‘I love you too, son.’

As Rumple drew back he saw the spirit of his son begin to disappear. Neal had time to smile lovingly at his father before he faded away to the better place he’d moved on to.

Rumple wiped his eyes and turned to leave. He stopped dead when he saw Belle standing before him. His knuckles were white as he gripped his cane.

‘I know what you’re going to say, Rumple,’ said Belle. ‘What am I doing here? What the hell was I thinking? I told you not to bring me back? Well, I’m sorry, but no one decides my fate but me. I know I hurt you at the wishing well, but you don’t just get to leave a potion vial, car keys and a suicide note and then disappear, that’s not fair.’

Her voice was strong at first, but grew more nervous as Rumple drew closer, staring at her as he had once done when she had wandered into his shop before the first curse broke.

‘I know you told me not to bring you back,’ said Belle nervously. ‘But I’ve found a way. A way that doesn’t hurt anyone.’

Still Rumple continued to limp silently towards her.

‘Oh gods, Rumple, please say something. Shout, scream, anything!’

But Rumple did none of those things. When he reached her, she was pulled into his arms in an enormous bear hug. Belle returned the hug, burying her face in his neck. But while her heart was racing, she felt no heartbeat from Rumple.

Rumple drew back and searched his beloved’s face, suddenly anxious. ‘Y-Y-You’re not. Y-You didn’t...’

Now Belle understood. He thought she was here because she was dead.

‘Oh, no, no, no, no. I’m... I’m alive,’ Belle assured him quickly. ‘I used your blood to summon the Charon. He brought me here.’

Rumple visibly relaxed in relief.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Better for seeing you. Death? No heat, no pulse… no wood. Though not as cold as I expected.’

‘Probably because I put a preservation spell on you before I came here.’

‘That explains a lot.’

‘I needed to keep your body fresh for when I gave you my heart.’

‘A heart split?’ said Rumple shocked.

‘It’s a good plan. It’ll work. Trust me. There’s… something else too,’ Belle added, blushing a little. ‘I ran into the Blind Witch while I was looking for you.’

‘Did she hurt you?’ said Rumple anxiously.

‘No. But she said something that made me… curious.’ Belle reached into her coat pocket. ‘This isn’t how I planned on finding out… or telling you, but…’

Belle handed Rumple a white stick with a blue tip. Rumple took it and stared in awe at the single, yet magical word in the tiny window. His wide eyes then moved to gaze in wonder at Belle’s abdomen.

‘It happened…’ Rumple whispered as though a miracle had taken place. ‘Oh Belle…’

Belle nodded happily.

A smiled pulled at Rumple’s mouth, his eyes welling up. ‘You… You’re…’

‘I’m pregnant.’

Rumple nodded smiling.

‘We – we’re going to have a baby!’

Rumple nodded again, too overwhelmed to speak at this most wonderful news. Then, as the news sunk in, his expression of inexpressible happiness at becoming a father again, changed to one of unimaginable horror as he staggered back from Belle.

‘What’s wrong?’ said Belle, confused and alarmed by this reaction. ‘Rumple?’

Rumple pressed his hands to his mouth. ‘I’ve damned you both!’ he whimpered.

‘What’re you talking about? Hey…’ Belle came closer. ‘It’s all right. It’s okay.’

Rumple shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. ‘No it won’t.’

‘Will you tell me why not?’

Rumple twisted his hand together, not looking at her, his voice and body language reminiscent of little boy confessing he did something terrible. ‘Well I’m afraid if I do tell you everything, it will shock and disgust you.’

‘“Shock and disgust”? My, my. I think I have to hear it now.’

But, despite her lighthearted tone, Rumple still looked afraid to tell her, as if he thought that if he did Belle would regret her reckless decision to journey down to the Underworld to rescue the man whose past mistake might have placed their unborn child in jeopardy and turned right around and get back on the Charon’s boat.

Belle took Rumple’s hand in hers. ‘I’ll stay. I’ll listen. And then we’re going to figure this out together.’

So, reconvening in the now empty pawnshop, Rumple told her the whole shameful story. How, back when he was a mortal man, Baelfire had got bitten by an Atlantean Rat Snake and would have died in twenty four hours if he wasn’t given the antidote. But the price of the antidote was one hundred gold pieces, which he and Milah didn’t nor would they ever have.

Milah had told him to just kill the Healer and take the cure. But Rumple couldn’t go through with it and have his son grow up with a murderer as a father. In exchange for Baelfire’s life, Rumple made a deal to give up his second-born child. Given Milah hadn’t allowed Rumple to touch her since he had been branded a coward let alone sleep with him, Rumple didn’t think having a second child was ever going to happen.

When Cora came along, Rumple had killed the Healer so that he wouldn’t owe him anything. But now they were in the land of the dead, the contract was no longer nullified. And if the Blind Witch knew Belle was pregnant with Rumple’s child then everyone in the Underworld would know by now. Including Hades, who would be a fool to miss an opportunity to gain leverage over the ex-Dark One.

Though shocked at first to hear that their child could potential be in the debt of the God of the Underworld, Belle could appreciate the difficult position a human Rumple had been put in: lose his son, become a murderer or give up his right to a hypothetical baby.

Unfortunately, they were prevented from discussing what to do next by an arrow crashing through the window, causing them to duck. The arrow narrowly missed Rumple’s head and hit the wall behind the counter. Turning, they saw a vengeful Gaston entering the shop, armed with bow and arrows.

‘Gaston?!’ said Belle in disbelief. ‘What are you doing here?

‘He killed me,’ Gaston explained, glaring at Rumple. ‘I’m gonna return the favor.’

Gaston drew another other and Belle saw the tips were glowing red.

‘Interesting choice of weapon,’ Rumple observed, though having died a mortal man and with the return of his limp, he was careful of smack talk. ‘So it was Hades who sent you?’

‘He and I want the same thing... To make sure you stay down here.’

Gaston raised the bow.

‘Stop! Stop!’ Belle cried. ‘Gaston, we all have history together, but there must be some other way to resolve it.’

‘I have been trapped down here for years, suffering and miserable because of him. So, no. I can’t let the beast go free.’

Rumple grabbed Belle’s hand and dragged her into the back room, just as Gaston raised the bow again. He fired just as they closed and barricaded the doors, the arrow bursting through the wood, stopping inches from Rumple’s face.

This was exactly like when Merida had been sent to kill Belle, except Gaston wasn’t being forced to kill Rumple against his will, he was more than willing to kill his murderer.

‘So,’ Belle panted, as they braced themselves against the door while Gaston rammed at it like a charging bull, ‘you killed Gaston, my ex-fiancé, and never thought to tell me?’

‘It was an arranged marriage. I was doing you a favour.’

‘Anything else I should know?’

‘Well, technically, he was still living thing when I transformed him. I believe the exact moment of his demise was when you… cut of his stalk.’

_Who was that?_

_Just an old woman selling flowers. Here. If you’ll have it?_

‘Oh for god’s sake!’ Belle groaned, remembering the red rose Rumple had given her and whose stem she had cut off.

‘His threat is real. Hades forged those arrows in the River of Souls, a river which flows right into the sea. One scratch and I’m trapped in those waters forever. And I won’t be able to help our child. Hades is clever. He sent Gaston because he knows I’m lame and powerless now.’

‘Let me reason with him. Trust me, I can get through to him.’

‘Reason with _that_?!’ said Rumple as the next blow almost forced the door open. ‘Belle, I love you for the fact that you can see the good in people and can create good where none exists – it’s what makes you you – but need I remind you that that’s the man who brought the Ogres War to your little town because he tortured one of their offspring and used it make you his fiancée in the first place. Trust me, Gaston won’t rest until my head is hanging on his wall or I’m trapped in eternal torment.’  
  
Belle looked at him pleadingly. Giving in, Rumple stepped through a large two-way mirror that would take out to his twin outside in the alleyway, agreeing to meet up Belle at their rendezvous point. Bolting the door, Belle seized a large mannequin dressed in a suit, threw a floofy wig on its head, sat him at the table with a vase of red roses on it and then hid behind a large stuffed bear.

Gaston kicked the door open and entered the back room, aiming his bow at the back of the mannequin, believing it to be Rumplestiltskin. He fired the arrow and laughed in triumph as the mannequin fell off the chair onto the floor.

‘I guess every beast has its weakness.’

But when the body didn’t disappear he drew closer and discovered it wasn’t Rumplestiltskin. Belle sighed and stepped out from behind the bear.

‘So you would really kill him if you had the chance.’

‘This is pointless, Belle. Where is Rumplestiltskin?’ Gaston demanded.

‘Gaston, please stop this.’

‘I can’t!’ Gaston pounded the table, breathing heavily. ‘Seeing him dead is the only thing I care about anymore.’

‘What about me? We were engaged.’

‘Ah, yes… You know I still have your little book. _Her Handsome Hero_. Not by choice. I’ve tried to throw that out a-a hundred times, a... a thousand. It always reappears. It’s part of my punishment down here.’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘That book reminds me why I died. Because you made me _weak_!’

Gaston slammed his fist down on the table so hard that the vase of rose slammed to the floor to join the mannequin.

Belle flinched. Rumple had told her she made him stronger. Now Gaston was telling her she made in weak. ‘What? Me?’

‘I should have gone after Rumplestiltskin with an army, but I tried to follow your example. I tried to do what is right, but that book is wrong. Being a hero is not about compassion and having forgiveness. It’s about strength! Doing whatever it takes to defeat your enemies. Is that what got Rumple killed too?’

‘But Rumple isn’t even your real enemy. Hades is.’

‘Why do you defend Rumplestiltskin? He kidnapped you. He made you a servant. You should want him dead, too.’

‘I left with Rumple willingly. I was his caretaker, not his servant. And, no, I don’t want him dead.’

‘Why not?’

‘He’s my husband. And the father of my child.’

Gaston looked stunned for a moment, then he chuckled. ‘Good, old Belle. You always did have a soft spot for a monster, demon whore. With any luck that spawn will die with him.’

Gaston left in pursuit of his hunt. Belle hurried after him.

Meanwhile Rumple stepped back through the Looking Glass into the empty shop. He heard everything that was said, including Gaston’s wish that Belle would lose the baby. He made straight for his spinning wheel, unscrewed the spilsteunen and pulled out a vial of magic which he had hidden for a rainy day. He poured a little of the powder onto his hand which glowed gold. He examined the remaining magic in the bottle, thinking…

Belle tried to find Gaston at the Animal Shelter where he worked, but all she found were the caged dogs, barking and whining when they saw her, pouring at the wire mesh of their cages, and Hades himself. Belle kept her distance from him. Hades told her that did indeed possess the contract on hers and Rumple’s baby, but was willing to offer her a deal. If Belle let Rumple and Gaston face each other and if one of them threw the other into the River of Souls, he would take the mark off their baby.

So either Belle must sacrifice Rumple or allow him to condemn Gaston to eternal torment.

She met up with Rumple at the library. After assuring him that she was all right she told him about meeting Hades – and reassured him again that she was all right.

‘What kind of a deal?’ Rumple asked curiously.

‘Look, I can’t... It doesn’t matter ‘cause I said no.’

‘Take it from a man who trades in deals. It matters very much. What was the deal, Belle?’

‘Look, I tell you, you got to promise me something. You have to promise me you won’t hurt Gaston no matter what you learn.’

‘Belle, you can trust me.’

‘All right. He said that if I let you and Gaston face each other and one of you ends up in the River of Souls, he’ll then tear up the contract on our baby.’

‘And you turned him down.’

‘Of course I did. Nobody dies today. There are other ways –’

‘There are no other ways!’ Rumple shouted. ‘We tried other ways and they keep coming back! We tried other ways and people die! How am I the only one who see this? Do you think I haven’t seen the same things as you? I am over three hundred years old, Belle, and I know that life is not a fairytale. In a perfect world we make perfect choices. But in the real world we make _real_ choices. And sometimes the only choices we have are bad ones. There is no other solution. That’s why there are people like me – prepared to do anything; prepared to burn; prepared to do what the Heroes are too holier-than-thou to do.’

‘Are you really going to do this?’

‘Save our child? Fix my mistake? Prevent you from darkening your soul?’ Rumple pulled out the vial of magic. ‘Yeah, I really am.’

With a waved of his hand Rumple magically teleported away reappearing to where Gaston was and quickly incapacitated him with a choke hold. He poured the last of the magic over himself and they reappeared on the docks, facing the River of Souls.

‘Revenge is such a tricky business,’ Rumple told Gaston, throwing the bottle aside. ‘I find it rarely ends well, unless, of course, you’re me. And for threatening me and my unborn child, you get to spend eternity trapped in these waters.’

‘You may destroy me,’ said Gaston in a strained voice, ‘but you’ll always be a beast. You’ll burn in hell.’

‘I know.’

Rumple made to throw Gaston in.

‘Rumple! Stop!’

Belle had arrived and stood between Rumple and Gaston.

‘Please. For all that we’ve shared, let me tell you one thing before you go through with this.’

Rumple sighed. ‘All right, Belle, what is it?’

Belle moved closer. ‘I just want to tell you I – I have always known who you really are,’ she said, her eyes shining with such love that Rumple’s heart missed a beat. ‘And that’s why I love you.’

Belle pulled him into a kiss. Gaston, still hovering in a magical choke hold by Rumple, watched his beauty kissing the beast, sickened and struggled in vain to free himself so that he could end him. Rumple kissed his wife, his eyes closed, revelling in the feel of her. So when Belle pulled away, he leaned in, not wanting the kiss to end. Wanting to vanish inside it.

‘What will you tell them?’ Belle asked quietly.

‘What do you mean?’ Rumple asked, slightly dazed from the kiss that had shorted out his brain.

Belle looked at him pleadingly. ‘Our child – when they ask what you did for us to be together… what will you tell them?’

_Well, I had him. He was half asleep, I had the knife at his throat, and then it came to me in a flash. I thought, if I kill to save my son, then my son grows up with a murderer, a monster as a father. Well, I couldn’t do that._

He was already a murderer and a monster, but if he dunked Gaston, how can he say that he was not that man anymore? If he was to be blessed with fatherhood a second time, he wanted to do it properly.

Belle could see in Rumple’s face his two fundamental instincts doing battle as the old rage of the Dark One faded from him.

‘What’re you waiting for?’ Gaston hissed. ‘Do it! Kill me beast!’

Rumple’s eyes flicked to Gaston, some of the anger appearing again in his eyes at the word. He drew Gaston closer to him until he was hovering inches from his face. ‘I am _not_ a beast.’

Belle smiled in relief and pride.

‘Now get out of my sight.’

With the last of his magic, Rumple tossed Gaston to the ground where he lay winded and choking. Belle ran to his side.

‘Are you all right?’ Belle asked, checking if Gaston was okay.

Rumple turned and limped away.

‘We’ll help you move on. There has to be a way.’

‘That’s your problem, Belle,’ said Gaston, eyes on Rumple’s back. ‘You’re so naïve. You see the good in everyone even when it’s not there. You’re living a fantasy. I will move on… once I _kill the beast_!’

‘Gaston –’

Gaston pushed Belle roughly to the ground and aimed an arrow at Rumple.

‘NO!’

Belle ran to stop him. Rumple turned towards Belle’s shout just as Gaston let loose the arrow. Rumple raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, the cane falling with a clatter. The arrow hit him squarely in the chest. Belle gasped. Gaston looked ecstatic that the arrow had hit its target. Rumple looked down at the arrow sticking out of his chest in shock. His hands started to melt into a green haze. He turned to a horrified Belle.

‘I’m sorry…’

The effect spread faster over his body, dissolving him. Belle ran to Rumple, cupping his face, as though she thought it would keep him here with her.

_Not again. Not like this._

‘Look after our baby…’

Rumple vanished into nothingness, his anguished brown eyes the last thing to fade out of existence. He was gone. Banished to the River of Souls. Forever.

‘No…’ Belle couldn’t comprehend it. ‘No… come back…’

She picked up the bottle, the faintest trace of magic at the bottom and turned to Gaston.

‘You killed him. You killed my husband. Our child will grow up without a father.’

‘I saved them from a fate much worse: growing up as the child of a beast. Hopefully that has been purged too. You should be happy, Belle. The monster is dead. We’re free at last.’

White hot angry raged inside of Belle. ‘Rumple’s no monster, Gaston – _you_ are!’

‘You will see,’ said Gaston calmly. ‘In time, you’ll see I was right. And I will forgive you when you do.’

A white light shone behind him, a stone bridge descended from it, stopping at Gaston’s feet.

‘Killing Rumplestiltskin _was_ your unfinished business,’ said Belle in a hollow voice.

‘What else is there? Farewell, my love. May we be reunited in heaven.’

Gaston ascended the bridge to Olympus. When he disappeared into the white light, the bridge vanished, leaving Belle alone on the docks, the men in her life gone. In the distance she heard the clunk of the clock tower as the minute hand moved from 8:15 to 8:16, signalling a soul had moved on.

Belle went back to the pawnshop and was met by Pan.

‘He left you this.’

Pan tossed a small wrapped box decorated with stencilled chipped cups and left the shop. Belle went into the backroom. She sat down on the bed and started to cry. She had failed. Rumple was trapped in eternal damnation in the River of Souls. She opened the package, expecting to see their chipped cup, which was a reasonable assumption based on the wrapping paper.

Instead it was Pandora’s Box.

Why would Rumple gift her Pandora’s Box? Unless…

Belle’s heart started to race. She touched the ruby at the top and the box clicked open. A haze of red smoke flowed out of it and solidified into… Rumplestiltskin, standing with his back to her.

Reflected in the two-way Looking Glass she saw Rumple blink a few times as he came back to reality. He raised his hands and checked them front and back before checking his chest, touching the spot where Gaston’s arrow had pierced him. He looked up and saw Belle’s reflection in the mirror and turned slowly to face her.

Belle stared at him as if he was a ghost. Rumple looked fearful again, as if he expected her to scream at him for what he had put her through; making her and Gaston believe that her he had condemned Rumple to a fate worse than death and making her journey down here all for naught. And by rights she should be feeling that way.

‘Belle –’ Rumple began.

Belle launched herself from the bed and wrapped her arms around Rumple’s neck, almost knocking him backwards and burst into tears. Rumple enveloped Belle in his arms, soothing her while she sobbed, clinging to him.

‘I’m sorry, Belle. I’m so sorry,’ he whispered, rocking her gently.

‘Please be real,’ Belle begged, reaching up to stroke his face. ‘I’ll have a heart attack if this isn’t real.’

‘It’s real,’ Rumple assured her, taking her hands and kissing them. ‘I’m here, Belle. And I’ll never leave you again.’

Belle patted him down, just to make absolutely sure this wasn’t an illusion. ‘But how can you be standing here?’ she asked.

Rumple looked down at the floor where the mannequin Belle had dressed up to look like him to test Gaston’s motives had been. ‘Your Rummy Dummy,’ he explained, taking the bottle of magic from her. ‘If the Blue Fairy can turn a lump of wood into a real boy, why can’t I turn a lump of plastic into a real man?’

‘So none of it was real? What you said…’

‘No that was me. He needed to have a mental link with me or Gaston would have suspected he wasn’t me.’

‘Well, it worked. Gaston certainly believed it.’

‘I couldn’t let you darken yourself just to save me. I won’t let you follow me into darkness, Belle.’

Belle smiled at him. Then she remembered. ‘But doesn’t this violate the deal?’

‘Indeed it does.’ Hades had appeared in the shop. ‘I said I would break the contract if Gaston or Rumplestiltskin threw the other in the river. But since that wasn’t the real Rumple…’ He chuckled. ‘…no deal.’ He leaned against the worktop. ‘Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?’

‘No,’ said Rumple. ‘That deal was never going to be a win–win situation. Either my child will end up fatherless or I will have condemned a soul to eternal torment in their name – even if it is Gaston. Or Belle would’ve done what you wanted and pushed him in to save me and voided your agreement. But on the bright side, you’re looking a little peaky… Did you hear that little tick up here? Tick, tick, tick. Each clock tick means a soul has left your domain. And you don’t look like the kind of God who likes to lose.’

Hades scowled at him.

‘So how about we call this one a draw?’

‘Your child still belongs to me. And I’ve just put Belle’s name on her very own headstone. She’s stuck here. And you will never get her heart, in any sense. Something to think about for eternity. Bye.’

Hades left in a flash of fire.

‘I’m sorry, Belle,’ said Rumple heavily. ‘I’ve trapped you here.’

‘You didn’t. I chose to come.’

‘Well, it’s my fault your visit has been extended and our child is in jeopardy.’

‘No. You did what was best for Bae at the time. You stopped either of us from giving in to darkness. And, as you said, Hades just lost a soul. It’s weakened him... Maybe that’s how we can defeat Hades. By helping people move on.’

‘Until we can find a way to force him to tear up the contract, I don’t see why not.’

‘The dogs…’

‘What dogs?’

Belle thought about those poor dogs with their big soulful eyes.

‘At the Animal Shelter. They must have unfinished business too but they’re trapped in those cages and can’t complete it. And with Gaston gone there’s no one to feed them. Do dog souls count?’

Rumple considered. ‘I don’t see why not? They made an entire movie about it – _All Dogs Go to Heaven_. They’re just as trapped here as we are.’

Belle nodded in decision. ‘Then let’s save the dogs.’

And that’s what they did. Reading the cards on their cages about who they were, how they died and their previous owners, Belle and Rumple let each dog out one by one and returned them to their previous owners. It was heartwarming to watch each person and their dog reunite and then disappearing through the Rainbow Bridge.

Belle had feared that they wouldn’t be able to help last dog; a poor emaciated Dalmatian puppy, hidden away in the back of the kennel, which huddled further into the back corner of the cage in fear as they approached. According to the card, this nameless puppy, which looked suspiciously like the puppy Cruella de Vil had used to lure Belle into her trap, had been abandoned, picked up as a stray, never claimed, and never adopted. She had died alone in the shelter. No home, no family, unloved. Euthanized for space.

Rumple, however, opened the cage door and sat down beside it with his back to the puppy. Waiting. After an age, the puppy crawled out cautiously. The poor little thing was trembling, but as she got nearer to Rumple, the tremors became fewer. Rumple didn’t move nor look at the puppy, just sat there with his eyes close, breathing steadily as though meditating.

The puppy leaned forward and touched his hand with her wet nose. Rumple slowly turned his hand upside down, palm up. The puppy jumped back a little before touched her nose to his hand again. He twitched his index finger and gently scratched under the puppy’s chin. And the puppy, who had never known love or a moment of kindness until that moment, tilted her head back to allow Rumple better access to scratch her neck.

Then with a happy yip, a clatter of claws and a flash of black spots, the puppy was in Rumple’s lap, her front paws on his chest and licking Rumple’s face as he stroked her. Belle crouched down too and, once the puppy knew she wasn’t a threat either, leaned towards Belle to be petted too, licking her hand.

She snuggled happily into Rumple’s chest while they stroked her, feeling warm and safe and loved. Then in a flash of rainbow light, she was gone.

Belle looked around. All the cages were empty. All the occupants had moved on. And the clock on the wall now showed 9:06.

They had to save their baby, fight their way home, and Hades would no doubt be planning retribution for the large mass of souls he had lost in addition to Gaston and the sprouting of white daisy popping up everywhere now hope had taken root. But for now Belle was able to enjoy the euphoria of being here with her husband and feel hope that they would make it out of this.

Together.

‘When we get home,’ Belle murmured, resting her head on his shoulder, ‘we’re definitely getting a dog,’

A deep rumbling laugh came from Rumple as he smiled, tightening his one-armed hug around Belle, his hand covering hers as they rested on her stomach. ‘Absolutely.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaston confrontation at the docks was an edited AU from when I wrote my version of Her Handsome Hero, if Gaston had managed to shoot Rumple with an arrow. Rest In Peace Rummy Dummy.
> 
> Last part was inspired by Crysania’s ‘Moving On’.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle still couldn’t believe she was pregnant. And she couldn’t believe she didn’t know she was pregnant.

She had had no morning sickness (which she wasn’t complaining about), she had still had periods and, considering how far along she was, there was no sizeable bump – it was as flat as a pancake. But further research into cryptic pregnancies revealed that pregnant women can still have some light irregular bleeding and flat stomachs. And when she did check her stomach, she found there was a small bump, but she had thought that was because of all the comfort food eating, courtesy of Granny and Ben & Jerry.

Though she did wish she’d had some inkling there was something growing inside her before she’d had accepted that glass of whiskey from Hook.

The Underworld didn’t have a functioning hospital. Given that the residents were already dead there didn’t seem to be much point. But she and Rumple had managed to find a working ultrasound and, after reading the manual, were able to see a picture of their baby on the screen.

Seeing a black and grey image of their baby on the screen with its little fingers and toes made it all so real. As did the looming threat of the contract. Hades could take their baby at any time. What if he tried to accelerate her pregnancy like Emma did to Zelena? Helping those souls move on may have weakened him but that also made him more dangerous.

If only they knew Hades weaknesses, some sort of leverage that would make him destroy the contract.

Hades had remodeled the Underworld into a likeliness of Storybrooke. What if there was a version of Henry’s storybook that might help them defeat him?

The last time the book had appeared, it had manifested in Snow White’s loft both times. But after rigorous searching they found nothing. Then Rumple remembered the Sorcerer’s mansion where they had spent their honeymoon and the secret room containing blank storybooks. If the storybook was anywhere it must be there. The Apprentice confirmed this theory, but told them the key to the mansion was in the Underbrooke Sheriff’s station.

They had almost got caught by Charming’s brother, Prince James, had he not received a visit from Cruella de Vil and managed to slip out the door under cover of their little champagne party.

The storybook was indeed in the Sorcerer’s mansion and, pouring over it in Granny’s diner; they found what they were looking for. A picture of Hades and Zelena. Hades true love was Zelena. They could get to him through his unbeating heart.

But far from getting excited, they were now further away from solving the problem then they were when they didn’t have the book. Belle and Rumple were trapped in the Underworld, they barely had enough magic left to enable Rumple to remove Belle’s heart to perform the split and Zelena had been banished back to Oz.

The only way Zelena would ever end up in the Underworld was if someone finally did her in.

Suddenly there was a choking and retching sound. Looking up they saw a woman sitting on one of the stool, bracing herself on the countertop, clutching her throat. Even from behind there was no mistaking that red hair, pointy black witch’s hat or those green gloves.

‘What the hell just happened?’ Zelena choked. ‘How the hell did I get here?’

‘Coffee?’ asked one of the waitresses.

Zelena gripped the waitress’ neck in a choke hold. ‘Tell me where I am or I swear I will kill you.’

The waitress laughed as did several of the punters. ‘She doesn’t know.’

‘Know _what_?’

‘You’re dead, dearie,’ Rumple called from their booth.

Zelena released the waitress and turned to face her dead mentor. ‘Oh what fresh hell is this?’

Then she took a proper look at her surrounding, taking in the red sky and the sight of some of her dead victims.

‘No. No, no, no, this can’t be happening!’ Zelena cried in dismay.

‘So, who finally did you in, Zelena?’

‘That damn Hansel!’ Zelena hissed.

‘Nicholas Zimmer?’ said Belle frowning.

‘No not _that_ Hansel, stupid girl –’

‘Do not call my wife stupid,’ said Rumple warningly.

‘Back in Oz there was another version of Hansel and Gretel and the witch, all right?’

‘What did you do?’ asked Belle.

‘Always jump to the worst conclusion.’ Zelena rolled her eyes. ‘I did something terrible to Hansel. He’d sworn vengeance on me and all witches ever since. Now my past has come back to haunt me.’

‘Well, I’ll string a few words together for your eulogy,’ said Rumple. ‘So how does it feel to finally be chosen before Regina?’

Zelena walked right up to their booth and placed her hands on the table. ‘Look, I don’t have time for this. My daughter needs me. I need your help.’

Rumple laughed contemptuously. ‘And why would I help you?’

‘You can’t just let this happen to me.’

‘The deed is done. And so are you. Finally.’

‘How did Hansel kill you?’ asked Belle.

‘I thought… it doesn’t matter how.’

‘Zelena.’

Zelena looked embarrassed and annoyed. ‘A heart-shaped box with chocolate marzipan truffles…’ she mumbled. ‘…laced with poison.’

Rumple burst out laughing. Belle knew it was wrong to poke fun at another person’s demise, but even she was fighting to keep a straight face at the knowledge that the Wicked Witch of the West, the woman who had killed Neal and tortured Rumple, the most feared witch in Oz had been defeated by a piece of confectionary.

‘This isn’t funny!’ Zelena shrieked.

Rumple coughed himself back to seriousness, but couldn’t disguise his glee. ‘No. No, no, of course not. Death by chocolate, what’s funny about that?’

‘What would possess you to eat an unknown box of chocolates without knowing where they came from?’ said Belle incredulously. ‘Who did you think they were from?’

‘An old flame of mine,’ said Zelena.

‘Hades would applaud your words,’ said Rumple, showing her a picture of Hades with his hair on fire.

‘What do you know about Hades?’

‘Everything,’ said Rumple standing up. ‘Including your secret affair.’

‘That was a long time ago. I sent him packing. He doesn’t love me anymore.’

‘For your sake, you better hope he does. It’s your only chance.’ Rumple slapped a magic blocking cuff on Zelena’s wrist. He advanced on Zelena, backing her towards the door. ‘See, your ex-boyfriend has been causing a lot of grief. More specifically he’s threatening to take our unborn child. And you are going to make him change his mind.’

‘Help you?’ said Zelena, trying to sound cold and indifferent, but the quaver in her voice betrayed her fear. Even powerless Rumple was dangerous. ‘You’re mad if you think I’d ever help you.’

‘No, you misunderstand me.’ Rumple pushed Zelena in the chest so that she fell against the door, getting right up in her face. ‘I’m _not_ asking,’ he snarled. ‘You took my firstborn child, now you’re going to save my second born. Trust me, Zelena, there are things so much worse than _death_.’

*

‘Are you sure about this?’ Belle asked.

‘It’s all there is,’ Rumple told her.

They had sent a message to Hades, telling him to meet them at Granny’s, alone, that Zelena was here and that her soul was in danger unless he did exactly what they said.

Hades entered the diner and hung up a sign in the door, stating the diner was closed until further notice. Then he shut the blinds.

‘Show yourself,’ Hades called.

Rumple and Belle entered from the back, Rumple holding Zelena between them. Hades turned to face them.

‘Glad to see you followed instructions and came alone,’ said Rumple.

‘Zelena,’ Hades breathed.

‘I tried to stop them, but...’ Zelena held up her left hand, showing him the magic blocking cuff.

‘It’s not your fault, it’s theirs.’

‘Oh, is that so?’ said Rumple. ‘Because we wouldn’t be here if you’d ripped up that contract when I asked you to.’

‘You didn’t have leverage.’

‘And now I do. So, you stand there and don’t move except to remove Belle’s name from the tombstone and rip up that contract. Then you get the witch.’

‘And how do I know you’ll hold up your end? That you won’t harm her?’

Rumple looked at Belle. ‘Because she’s here,’ he said softly. ‘I would never do anything to endanger her life. Just as you would never do anything to endanger Zelena’s. Unless that contract is more important to you than your future Queen of the Underworld? That is why you remodeled your kingdom to look like Storybrooke, isn’t it?’

‘He’s telling the truth,’ said Belle. ‘Please. Let us go and we’ll let Zelena go. Which means more to you? Love or power?’

Hades ripped up the contract. Then he conjured the gravestone marked ‘BELLE GOLD’ and magically removed her from it, reducing it to rubble for good measure.

‘There. Now give her back.’

‘Oh, you may keep her.’

Rumple let Zelena go.

‘Zelena.’ Hades walked up to her and removed the cuff. ‘Are you all right?’

Zelena nodded, looking deeply flattered. ‘You tore up that contract for me. I didn’t think you’d do it.’

‘When will you believe I’d do anything for you?’

Zelena chuckled. ‘I think I’m getting there.’

They kissed. Undercover of their reunion, Belle and Rumple left before the rulers of the Underworld could change their minds, heading for the boardwalk.

Rumple sprinkled the last of his for-a-rainy-day magic on his hand, which glowed gold, tossing the empty vial away. Then, as carefully as he could, he took Belle’s heart out, Belle groaning in pain. Rumple split the heart in two; placing one half gently back into Belle’s chest. Belle took the other half and stepped up to her husband.

This was it.

She placed the remaining half of her heart on Rumple’s chest and pushed it inside. Rumple gasped. A pulse of rainbow light shuddered out and spread across the Underworld, more daisies popping up in its wakes. Belle’s hand was still pressed on Rumple’s chest. She could feel it. Rumple’s new heart was beating.

‘How do you feel?’ Belle asked.

Rumple cupped her face and kissed her. ‘Alive.’

Belle beamed. It worked. Operation Golden Phoenix was complete. ‘Let’s go home.’

Rumple nodded.

The Charon was waiting for them. Rumple helped Belle step into the boat and followed her. Belle remembered the reading the legend of Orpheus and Eurydice and how Orpheus was told not to look back at Eurydice before they had left the Underworld or she would be pulled back there. She didn’t know if those rules applied here now that Rumple was technically alive. Deciding not to take any chances, she kept her gaze fixed ahead, refusing to look back at Rumple until they safely on home soil.

The ferryboat sailed away into the mist. And when it cleared, the moonlit pond in Storybrooke Heritage Park loomed into view.

Just as before the boat stopped in the middle of the water. Belle took a tentative step and found the invisible bridge had reappeared. She and Rumple stepped out of the boat and walked across the water to the opposite bank. Looking back, they watched the Charon sail away, back to the Underworld, and vanish.

They looked at each other.

‘It worked,’ said Belle, hardly able to believe it. ‘We did it.’

‘No, Belle,’ said Rumple, looking at Belle with love and pride. ‘ _You_ did it.’

Belle smiled. ‘How’s your new heart?’

Rumple shook his torso experimentally. ‘It’s a little loose, but I’ll get used to it,’ he quipped.

Belle chuckled.

‘Well, at least if anything happens to either of us, it’ll be a comfort to know we’ll go together.’

That was a comforting thought. Hopefully that day would be way into the future.

‘What about your body in the shop?’ asked Belle.

‘Gone, I expect, now I’m reborn.’

Rumple eyed Belle’s wedding ring, still hanging from around her neck.

‘I meant what I said, Belle. I want to do better by you. Be the man you deserve. The man I swore on my son’s grave that I would be. I’m ready to do this right, put the past behind us. I know we’ve got a long road ahead, but I swear I will spend every day trying to make you happy.’

‘And I meant what I said, Rumple,’ said Belle. ‘All I want is to be with you. Do you really think I would’ve followed you all the way down to the Underworld if I didn’t? I know I have some issues to work through too. But I know together we can get through anything.’

Belle removed her ring from around her neck and made to put it back on. But Rumple gently took it from her, lifted her hand and slid the ring back on her finger. He brought his wife’s hand up to his lips and kissed it.

‘Now for the tricky bit,’ said Belle heavily. ‘Facing the others. We can’t keep this quiet.’

‘We can if we slip away,’ said Rumple hopefully.

‘Rumple…’

‘I know,’ said Rumple. ‘All right, let’s get it over with.’

They headed over to Granny’s. They could see their family through the window. Emma sat between her parents, dressed in black and looking pale. Robin, Regina and Henry sat opposite her, Robin cradling his baby daughter wrapped in her pink blanket.

Rumple opened the door for Belle, allowing her to enter the diner first and followed. Everyone looked round as they entered and stared in shock when they saw that it was Belle and Rumplestiltskin back from the dead.

‘Belle!’ Leroy came striding forwards, welcoming her home with a massive hug. ‘Welcome back, sister!’

‘Thank you, Leroy,’ said Belle, patting him on the back.

‘Rumple.’ Merida came over to greet Rumple. ‘It’s so good to see you, my friend.’

Rumple accepted an embrace from Merida. ‘Likewise, Merida.’

‘Grandpa.’ Henry had joined them. ‘Are you really back?’

‘I am.’

‘Did you… did you see my dad?’

Rumple nodded. ‘I did.’

‘He’s okay?’

‘He’s in a better place, I promise. He misses you, Henry.’

Henry looked relieved.

‘How did you do it?’ said Snow.

‘The same way you saved Charming,’ said Belle.

Charming nodded in understanding. ‘He shares your heart.’

‘So why didn’t you tell us?’ said Emma in cold fury, glaring at Belle.

‘Emma –’ Snow began quietly, in a tone that suggested they’d been over this many times since Belle had been away.

‘We could’ve brought both our men back. We could’ve all gone with you.’

‘Endangering your son in that infernal place?’ said Rumple.

‘I wasn’t talking to you,’ said Emma coldly. She looked to Belle. ‘Well? Why does Gold deserve to live while Hook rots?’

‘Have you forgotten Hook tried to kill us all?’ said Belle.

‘That was the Dark One. He was cursed.’

‘Because you cursed him,’ Belle reminded her. ‘He’s accountable for his own actions just as you and Rumple are. And even at his darkest, Rumple never tried to bring the Dark One’s back. He gave his life to do what you couldn’t do in Camelot: destroy the Darkness. He saved us.’

‘So one act of heroism and suddenly he’s exonerated?’

‘Of course not,’ said Rumple firmly. ‘I have much to atone for, as does Regina. As do you, Miss Swan. Belle didn’t bring you with her because she didn’t want to give you false hope if it was all for naught. She didn’t want to put your lives at risk.’

‘So I’m expected to go on alone?’

‘Alone? You’re not alone. You have your son, your parents, Regina. Or are they not enough?’

Emma looked taken aback and slightly guilty. Her relationship with Hook had really blinded her and isolated her from her family. ‘Of course they are…’

‘Then hold on to what you have left before you lose them too. You think you’re the only one in this room who’s ever lost anyone? You don’t think I wish my son was still here? Losing him led me down a dark path, don’t you go the same way too.’

Emma sighed, her father giving her a one arm squeeze.

‘If I smell so much as a whiff of dark magic, Gold, I send you right back down there again,’ Emma warned him.

‘Worry not,’ Rumple assured her. ‘I have something far more important to occupy my time.’

Rumple patted Belle’s stomach.

‘Belle, you’re not…?’ said Robin, smiling in delight.

Belle nodded, glowing. ‘I am.’

‘It seems our family can expect a new addition soon,’ said Rumple. ‘Speaking of which, you two no longer need fear that Zelena will come back for your daughter.’

‘And why’s that?’ Robin asked.

‘Zelena’s dead.’

‘What?’ said Regina shocked. ‘How?’

‘One of her old victims from Oz killed her,’ said Belle.

Regina smiled happily. ‘Ding dong the witch is dead.’

‘My sentiments exactly,’ said Rumple.

‘I’ll second that,’ said Leroy. ‘No more Dark One, no more Wicked Witch, no more disasters and a new baby on the way – this is a cause for celebration! Yo! Granny! Break out the champagne!’ he called, laughing delightedly and rubbing his hands together.

‘Leroy, could you push that table over?’ asked Snow. ‘You two, sit down and join us.’

Belle and Rumple looked surprised.

‘Both of us?’ said Rumple.

‘Of course,’ said Charming. ‘We’re celebrating a baby and two returning heroes.’

So Belle and Rumple joined their family for dinner at Granny’s and shared a toast: to family, to heroes, to absent friends and to new beginnings.


End file.
